1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of folding cartons or other secondary packages used for containing one or a plurality of articles. More specifically, a preferred form of the present invention relates to a carton which is designed to contain a plurality of primary packages, e.g., those having rectangular or square horizontal cross-sections. In its most preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a folding carton for containing a plurality of individual beverage packages, such as those commonly used for juice drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual serving beverage products which are individually packaged and wrapped for sanitation purposes are very popular. They are formed with a rectangular base and side walls and are typically packaged with a straw which is inserted through a small, foil covered opening to allow access to the contents. These modern containers provide numerous advantages over cans, bottles and the like because they may be packaged in a more efficient way for shipping, storage and display. The products have a long shelf life and may be sold in packs of three, four, six, eight, nine and twelve or more individual packages.
A number of relatively common folding carton features can be added to secondary packages for such products, such as tear strips, handles and the like. One carton which is currently being used for such products is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,199 issued Apr. 15, 1986 to Schuster for "Carton and Blank Therefor" and its corresponding Reissue Pat. Re. 32,956 issued Jun. 20, 1989. The preferred carton shown in this patent includes a tear strip and/or a handle. The production blank includes a generally rectangular main blank portion with partial end panels extending from the sides thereof. The end panels include tuck flaps and score lines which are offset from the bottom score lines to insure that when the end panels are raised to a position where they are perpendicular to the base, the end panels will be bowed slightly inward, thereby facilitating fill on the machinery used to insert the primary packages. The tuck flaps that are part of the blank which extend beyond the rectangular central portion are formed with a tuck score line which does not extend at a 45 degree angle with respect to the hinge score lines of the tuck flap area.
A large number of prior art patents are referenced in the aforementioned Schuster reissue patent, some of which art is identified in the information disclosure statement accompanying this specification. Most relate to beverage containers for bottles and the like and, in many instances, the end containment for the beverage primary container includes partial top and/or bottom panels which are formed integrally with the base and extend outwardly therefrom. For example, the "Article Carrier" shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,584 issued Aug. 31, 1965 to Forrer shows a carton for holding six beverage cans and which includes a bottom seal. More importantly for purposes of this specification, the carrier includes cut-outs for the cans to assist in holding them vertically when the package is lifted with thumb and finger holes. The carrier also includes partial end flaps extending down from the top and made from board which extends beyond the generally rectangular center section of the carrier. Almost the reverse situation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,309 issued Nov. 17, 1964 to Chidsey, et al. for "Carrier Carton for Cylindrical Articles" where the package is designed to contain six bottles and cut-outs are provided at the top. The bottom of this carton includes partial end panels and tuck flaps which, again, extend outwardly from the main portion of the blank.
In some of the prior art references, top and bottom panels are provided for the ends and in numerous instances full closure is provided. In that regard, see Guyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,027 issued Nov. 8, 1955 for "Carton Handle".
Several issues now face carton designers and, in fact, the designers of all types of packaging. With an increased focus on the environmental "friendliness" of all types of packaging, whether paper, plastic or other materials, the amount of packaging material used to perform a specific job becomes increasingly important. The amount of material affects not only the environmental friendliness of the resulting product, but also perceptions of the consumer about that issue. Important to the manufacturers of the packaging and their customers is the cost of the product, which in many cases is directly related to the amount of board required to produce the carton. Also of considerable importance is the ease with which the carton can be filled and closed in automated, high-speed equipment.
A carton which would be easy to fabricate, easy to assemble, fill and close, and which would consume less board would be a significantly improved product representing a substantial advance in this art.